Red Lylat
Biography Early Life Red Lylat was born 36 BBY. In 34 BBY his mother and father were murdered by bounty hunters and they captured the small boy. He was found by the Jedi and he was rescued, he would then be taken to be trained in the order. However, none of the younglings treated him with respect. They always talked behind his back, and they sometimes say to his face that he won't be even good enough to become a Jedi Knight because of his emotions. This made Red very angry, but he knew that it will let the Dark Side consume him if he gets too angry or enraged. The Jedi Masters however encouraged him to not let his anger consume him and helped him through out the years of being a youngling. The Clone Wars Right after The Dark Reaper Crisis and the beginning of The Clone Wars, Lylat trained under Jedi Master Mace Windu and became his padawan. He would soon encounter another Jedi named Luke Den. When they greeted each other, Red saw that Luke had a cybernetic hand. He was a little freaked out by that, but Den promises to him that it won't happen to him. Later on in the war, he then met a young Togruta female around his age named Ahsoka Tano who was the apprentice of the Chosen One of the Force Anakin Skywalker. Red felt a little close to Tano like a sister, but he isn't in love with her at all. However Skywalker kept a close eye on the young human Padawan since he doesn't want him to get close to her. Lylat would participate in a few battles which made him grew more mature and aware of his surroundings. During the end of 22BBY when the holiday known as Life Day happened, Luke Den gave him a DL-44 to keep as a weapon incase he needed to use it during specific situations. Red thanked Luke in return with them and the rest of the Jedi and Senators enjoying a Life Day party. Force Powers Force Push Force Pull Force Heal Force Repulse Force Choke Mind Trick Saber Throw. Force Heal Lightsaber Skills '''''Form III: Soresu The original purpose of the Soresu form was to counter blaster-wielding opponents, as the previous combat styles focused on lightsaber dueling. Becoming the most defensive of the seven forms, Soresu utilized tight moves, subtle dodges and short sweeps designed to provide maximum defensive coverage, leaving the duelist less exposed to ranged fire. Over time, Form III came to transcend this basic origin and become an expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Soresu utilized motions that occurred very close to the body, in an attempt to achieve near-total protection and expend as little energy as possible while executing moves. Form III stressed quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired. This technique minimized the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner nearly invincible. Form III involved preparation for prolonged battles where the user observed and learned as much as possible about their opponent's or opponents' technique while engaged in combat. Also, by being more capable in lengthy battles, a Soresu user had the ability to gain control of a combat situation, creating multiple options for the Jedi employing the form. A Form III user could choose to kill, disarm, or even reason with their opponent. Truly focused masters of Soresu were very formidable due to their strong defense technique. However, Form III merely facilitated survival rather than victory. Form III initiates were more than capable of defending themselves from attack, but they needed a large amount of experience to learn how to effectively counter-attack and entrap opponents. Masters had to maintain an incredibly strong focus on the center of the combat circle, since the defensive tactics of the form included guards and parries engaged very close to the body. Jedi who left small lapses in their otherwise strong defense left little room to avoid injury. While not nearly as skilled as Jedi Masters such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Red does know how to use the form when necessary during his encounters with the Separatist's Battle Droids and during lightsaber duels. Form IV: Ataru Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations (including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda) and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents. The standard components of Form IV focused on application of and smooth transition between the three axes of rotation in a three-dimensional space; the su ma. Specifically, the jung su ma (spinning), ton su ma (somersaults), and en su ma (cartwheels). Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. The Force not only allowed them to perform athletic feats not possible otherwise, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. Obi-Wan Kenobi's backflip upon being kicked in the head is a perfect example of a Form IV recovery, redirecting the kinetic energy This was Lylat's second favorite form to utilize, because of how much space he can get with this form. When he fought Ahsoka Tano during their training, he mainly used this form to get the upper hand. Form V: Shien/Djem So Form V was created by Form III masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents.65 The form was developed alongside Form IV at a time when the Jedi were increasingly called upon to actively keep the peace. Form V had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So. Classic Form V, Shien was developed first. Known as the "Perseverance Form", Shien was designed to protect against enemy blaster fire and strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks. With its focus against blaster fire, Shien kept in mind that Jedi were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability. However, it lacked effectiveness against single opponents.66 Shien practitioners were known to favor, or at least regularly utilize, reversed grips.37 Whereas Shien specialized in blast-deflection, the more advanced Djem So focused on lightsaber dueling.67 Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks, but rather than counter only when necessary as per Soresu training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense.65 Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter This was also a form he favored. Because even with a heart of courage, he can use this form to show how he could be a force to be reckoned with. Form VI: Niman Niman, the dual-blade style developed by the Royale Macheteros of the Kashi Mer, was named for the dual triumvirate of the Kashi deities. The style was adopted by the Legions of Lettow, a group of Dark Siders responsible for the First Great Schism of the Jedi Order. After the defeat of the Legion at the hands of the Jedi, Niman was adopted by the Jedi order, eventually being refined into the sixth form of lightsaber combat, referred to by the same name. Form VI attempted to balance all elements of lightsaber combat, combining the techniques from Forms that came before into a less intensely demanding combat style. In practice, Form VI was a combination of older forms (Forms I, III, IV, and V), and all of them in moderation. In the blending, much of the individuality was lost, but the strengths were spread evenly, and there was little weakness in it. Due to its "jack-of-all-trades" nature, the success of this form was largely dependent on the practitioner's intuition, improvisation, and creativity in combat rather than the rote responses derived from other forms. This broad generalization made Form VI well suited for diplomats, as they could spend their time training in the areas of politics and negotiation instead of combat training. This was the form, Red used the most. Mainly because when he fights, he uses his blue and green lightsabers in a very similar fashion to Ahsoka Tano. He's the quickest in this form and it's the form he always used. NimanPushingSlash2.JPG Personality Red is that type of Jedi who can have fun when it is necessary. He is kind hearted loves being around other Jedi. However, due to the treatment he got from the younglings before he became a padawan, he can feel a little angry and at times sassy. He does stay careful when he talks to any of the Jedi who are above his rank, such as Skywalker or Den, and especially his Master Windu, but he does let it slip out at times. He is somewhat similar to his friend Ahsoka Tano because she can have a sassy personality too. But he isn't rude or disrespectful to anyone, and will do anything to protect his friends. Physical Traits Red stood at 5 feet and 8 inches tall, weighing 165 pounds. His muscles grew bigger as he fought on in The Clone Wars.